


Ako na Lang, Sana

by dearchanbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Fanfic, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Tagalog, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, wordvomit
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearchanbaek/pseuds/dearchanbaek
Summary: Kung sinu-sino pang tinatawagan mo, nandito lang naman akoAt kung saan-saan ka pa naghahanap, nandito lang naman akoKung sinu-sino pang tinatawagan mo, nandito lang naman akoAt kung saan-saan ka pa naghahanap, nandito lang naman akoKung saan mahilig maghanap si Baekhyun ng potential jowa sa mga dating apps, pero andyan naman ang nag-iisang taong naghihintay para mapansin siya.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Ako na Lang, Sana

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first time to write a full blown Tagalog fic.  
> Hope you'll like it tho!  
> Word vomit nga lang and this is inspired by Ako na Lang by Zia Quizon.  
> Comments and upvotes will be kudos, thank you!
> 
> This is also cross-posted on my wattpad acc: @dearchanbaek  
> Warning: No mod! Apologies for the errors

Tahimik na nagtitipa sa keyboard ng laptop si Chanyeol sa kanyang kwarto habang nakikinig ng opm songs sa radyo.

Isang Sabado na naman ang inuubos niya sa loob ng kanyang kwarto, nagmumukmok, nag-iipon ng Social energy na naubos nya para sa buong linggong ginugol niya sa loob ng kolehiyo.

Sa katotohanan, isa siyang introvert. Mas nae-enjoy niya ang pagiging mag-isa sa lahat ng mga ginagawa niyang bagay. Siya 'yung tipo ng tao na mas gugustuhin pang mamahinga sa rest day nya kaysa gumala.' Yung kailangan naka-schedule 3 weeks before ang gala niya para hindi siya mabibigla sa mga gagawin niya.

Ganon ang routine niya bago dumating ang isang Baekhyun Byun na walang paalam na pumasok sa loob ng kwarto ni Chanyeol pagka-umpisang umpisa ng kanta ni Zia Quizon

Naghahanap pa ng maaaya,  
Pagkat sadyang wala kang magawa  
Nagsasayang ng bawat oras sa wala, hala

"Chanyeol, my friend!" masiglang bati ni Baekhyun sabay talon sa kama ng lalaki, napailing nalang si Chanyeol at pinaikot ang swivel chair na inuupuan nya sabay sara ng kanyang laptop.

Baekhyun Byun.  
Matalik na kaibigan ni Chanyeol. Maingay, madaming kaibigan, extrovert.

Lahat ng katangian na iniiwasan ni Chanyeol, taglay na ng kanyang self-declared best friend. Ganoon yata talaga, opposites attracts

Na-search mo nang lahat sa internet  
Naubos na ang load sa kaka-text  
Naghihintay ka lang na may makukulit, ulit

"Andito ka na naman?" buntong-hininga ni Chanyeol kasabay ng pagtaas ng kanyang kanang kilay at halukipkip ng braso sa kanyang dibdib. Narinig naman ang offended na pagsinghap ng mas nakakatandang binata bago umupo.

"Anong na naman, Chanyeol Park? Ayaw mo na bang makita best friend mo ha?" nagpapa-awang tanong ni Baekhyun at naparolyo ng mata ang nakababata.

Kung sinu-sino pang tinatawagan mo, nandito lang naman ako

"Sino na naman nang-ghost sayo?" pagod na tanong ni Chanyeol sabay lipat sa kama niya kung saan nakahilata si Baekhyun. Ngumuso ang isa sabay yakap sa tiyan niya at naramdaman nalang niya ang pagkabasa ng kanyang suot na t-shirt.

Ako na lang sana  
Tayo na lang dalawa

'Oo na, Zia. Pareho na tayong nararamdaman. Wag ka nang manakit.' isip isip ni Chanyeol habang pinapatahan ang umiiyak na si Baekhyun.

*

Puno ng ingay ang bahay ng mga Oh kinabukasan dahil sa pagtitipon ng barkada nila Chanyeol. Gusto niya mang mag-pass ay hindi niya kaya dahil na rin kay Baekhyun na gagawa at gagawa ng paraan para lamang mapasama siya.

Kasalukuyan silang nasa salas at naglalaro ng Mario Kart si Jongin at Sehun habang si Chanyeol naman ay tahimik na nanunuod at nasa pinakadulong side naman ng upuan si Baekhyun busy makipag-usap kay Jongdae habang nagswa-swipe sa kanyang telepono. Bumble na naman ang inaatupag nito.

Naghahanap ng potential jowa or kalandian at magpapaunahan silang mang-ghost. Hindi niya napansin ang biglang pag-upo ni Minseok kaya napa-igtad sya noong biglang bumulong ito.

"Baka malusaw, 'wag mo masyadong titigan."

"Kuya Minseok naman!" reklamo ni Chanyeol habang hawak hawak ang dibdib nya, humagalpak ng tawa ang pinakamatanda kaya napasimangot si Chanyeol bago siya nito yakapin.

"Ikaw naman kasi, masyado kang nakatitig parang mawawala ah." ngisi nito na nagpailing kay Chanyeol sabay buntong hininga.

Hindi lingid sa kaalaman ng buong barkada ang espesyal na pagtingin ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, sobrang halata kasi. Masyadong halata na matatawag na dense na si Baekhyun dahil hindi nito nararamdaman ang espesyal na pakikitungo sa kanya ni Chanyeol o sadyang hindi lang ito pinapansin ni Baekhyun dahil hindi si Chanyeol ang tipo niyang lalaki. 

Bago pa man makasagot si Chanyeol ay isang matinis na tili ang inilabas ni Baekhyun kasabay ng pagngugngod ng cellphone nya sa mukha ni Jongdae.

"Gagi, Jongdae! Ang gwapo! Ang sarap!" sigaw ni Baekhyun, tatawa-tawa lang si Jongdae pero gumawi ito ng tingin kay Chanyeol at may halo itong awa na tumingin sa kanya.

Isang malalim na buntong hininga ang ginawad ni Chanyeol kay Minseok bago tumayo para kumuha ng bote ng beer.

Hanggang best friend ka lang ata talaga, Park.

*

Lunes.

Umpisa na naman ng linggo ni Chanyeol sa pagpasok sa kolehiyo. Kasalukuyan siyang nasa kursong BA Music at nasa ikalawang taon na siya nito. 

Mahilig talaga siyang makinig at gumawa ng musika, isa siyang manunulat na inilalabas ang kuwento gamit ang mga kanta at himig. 

Kung tutuusin, na kay Chanyeol na lahat ng kwalipikasyon ng boyfriend material. 

Gwapo, matangkad, gentleman, mabait, marunong mag-gitara, alam tumugtog ng kahit anong instrumento, magaling kumanta, kaya kang haranahin kung kailan mo man gusto; 

Ayon na rin sa mga kaibigan niya, kahit sino man, mapalalaki o babae, gugustuhin na siya ang maging kasintahan; kaso hindi sila ang gusto nya, kundi ang kaibigan niyang kahit kailan ay hindi naman sya magugustuhan.

Pilit itinulak ni Chanyeol ang iniisip nya sa likod ng kanyang utak noong nakita niyang lumabas ang kaibigan sa College of Arts and Letters. Ngiting-ngiti itong lumabas sa kanilang kwarto at masiglang kumaway kay Chanyeol habang busy sa cellphone na nakalagay sa kanyang tenga. Mukhang may kausap na naman itong potential fling at base sa suot ng binata ay magkikita sila ngayon. Medyo kumirot ang puso ni Chanyeol, at pilit na ngumiti sa kaibigan niyang sobrang laki ng ngiti.

"Hi Yeol! Kanina ka pa?" malambing na tanong ng kaibigan matapos ibaba ang tawag, agad nitong niyapos ang bisig ng binata at hinila na papalayo sa kanilang building. Tumango naman si Chanyeol habang pinapadaan ang kanyang mata sa suot ni Baekhyun.

Isang checkered long-sleeve na nakapatong sa puting t-shirt, ripped jeans and white sneakers.  
Mukhang modelo talaga siya kahit saan man pumunta, nakakahulog ng damdamin, pero kahit kailan ay hindi naman siya nito masasalo. Napatikhim si Chanyeol bago panuorin ang ekspresyon ng binata na sobrang saya na nagagawa pa nitong mag-skip habang naglalakad.

"So sino na naman kikitain mo mamaya ha?" tanong agad ni Chanyeol pagkatapos niyang ilapag ang tray ng 2 chicken joy sa harap ni Baekhyun. Nagse-cellphone ang lalaki at mapupunit na ata ang labi nito sa kakangiti bago ilapag ang cellphone nya at kinikilig na nagkwento.

"Huy! Ano bang sinasabi mo, wala ah!" tanggi ni Baekhyun na nagparolyo ng mata ni Chanyeol. Inilahad ng matangkad ang palad niya matapos maupo sa harapan ni Baekhyun, umilng naman ang isa at agad na tinago ang cellphone neto. Tinitigan siya ng mataimtim ni Chanyeol bago umayos ng upo at humalukipkip.

"Ah, ganyan ka na ngayon. Magtatago ka nang sikreto sakin? Sige, sa kabilang upuan nalang ako kakain." Sabi ni Chanyeol at akmang tatayo noong bigla siyang hinila ni Baekhyun na namumula at nakanguso.

"Si Lucas! Si Lucas kasama ko mamaya." Pag-amin ni Baekhyun na nakapagpataas ng kilay ni Chanyeol.

" 'Yung first year na kasamahan ni Jongin sa Dance club? Pumapatol ka na sa mas bata sayo?" nang-aakusang tanong ni Chanyeol, agad naman na hinampas ni Baekhyun ang braso ng binata at nahihiyang yumuko.

"Age doesn't matter naman, tyaka lam mo naman na matagal ko na siyang type, 'di naman 'to una naming labas eh." bulong nito na nakapagpaismid kay Chanyeol.

Oo nga naman, age really does not matter.  
Nasa ikatlong taon na kasi sa kolehiyo ni Baekhyun sa ilalim ng BA Mass Communication in Broadcasting, at kahit ilang ulit nang nababanggit ni Chanyeol, siya ang pinakasikat at hinahangaan ng mga tao.

Bukod kasi sa lagi siyang nag-MC kapag may mga events sa school, kasali din siya sa glee club at sobrang friendly nito sa lahat ng mga estudyante - na tipong kahit mga 'di nya kilala nginingitian niya, walking sunshine ng unibersidad kumbaga.

Kaya madaming nagkakagusto sa kanya, madaming nagko-confess at maraming humahanga, kasama na si Chanyeol.

Hay, Ikaw na talaga Baekhyun Byun. Ikaw na lahat.

Hindi nalang umimik si Chanyeol at agad na pinapak ang Chicken joy na kanyang inorder. Naramdaman naman ni Baekhyun na biglang nawala sa mood ang kaibigan kaya hindi nalang niya ito kinulit.

Naghiwalay silang dalawa ng hindi kinikibo ni Chanyeol ang maliit na hinatid niya uli sa susunod nitong klase. Naka-nguso na nga si Baekhyun dahil sa mood swing ng best friend niya at iniisip ang posibleng naging dahilan ng pagbabago ng mood ng lalaki. Bago pa man niya matawag uli ang lalaki ay nakita na nya itong naglalakad palayo at nagpapasak ng earphones sa kanyang tenga.

Mamaya ko nalang siya bisitahin, after ko makipagkita kay Lucas.

Tahimik na desisyon ni Baekhyun bago tumalikod at pumasok sa classroom niya.

*

Kasalukuyang humihithit si Chanyeol ng sigarilyo kasama si Sehun at Jongin sa likod ng eskwelahan. Nakagawian na rin nila ito bago sila umuwi, paraan upang tanggalin ang tensyon na naipon nila sa maghapon. Binuga ni Chanyeol ang usok at humithit uli.

Bakas sa mukha niya ang pagka-badtrip dahil na rin siguro sa date ni Baekhyun.

Bakit ba kasi ang torpe niya at 'di niya maamin sa kaibigan na gusto niya ito?

Pinagmamasdan siya ni Sehun na may halong pilyong ngiti bago nito bungguin si Jongin na busy sa kaka-text ng kasintahan niyang si Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun na naman' yan no, Kuya Chan?" tanong ni Sehun, hindi siya sinagot ni Chanyeol, bumuga lang ito ng usok paitaas at umiling.

"Uwi na ko." pahayag ni Chanyeol bago siya makipag-bro fist sa dalawa at umalis. 

Hindi man sadya ay nakita nya si Baekhyun at Lucas na magkasamang lumabas mula sa building CAL, dala dala ng mas bata ang bag ni Baekhyun habang tumatawa naman si Baekhyun sa sinasabi nito. Iniiwas na lamang ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang tingin at kinuha ang susi ng kanyang motor at pumunta sa parking lot ng kanilang eskwelahan.

Nagiging paborito na atang go-to ni Chanyeol ang kanta ni Zia na Ako na Lang, kasi tamang tama iyon sa sitwasyon niya ngayon. Umaasang mapapansin ni Baekhyun isang araw, tatapunan ng tingin na kapantay ng nararamdaman niya.

What are you waiting for  
Call my number, knock on my door  
Nandito lang ako  
How I wish you'll let me know

Ginagawa naman ito ni Baekhyun sa kanya madalas, pero hindi ito sa paraan na gusto niya, hindi sa lebel ng relasyon na gusto niya. 

Napahinga si Chanyeol ng malalim kasabay ng pagtingin niya sa picture frame na nakapatong sa kaniyang mesa.  
Hindi naman ganito kalakas at katindi ang nararamdaman niya sa kaibigan. Ni hindi nga niya naisip dati na sabihin sa kaibigan ang nararamdaman niya kaya, pero ngayon, ibang iba na ang sitwasyon niya ngayon.

Parang kailangan ko na atang umiwas.

Bago pa man makaisip si Chanyeol ng mga dahilan kung bakit kailangan niyang iwasan ang kaibigan ay biglang pumasok si Baekhyun sa kwarto niya.

Kung sinu-sino pang tinatawagan mo, nandito lang naman ako  
At kung saan-saan ka pa naghahanap, nandito lang naman ako  
Kung sinu-sino pang tinatawagan mo, nandito lang naman ako  
At kung saan-saan ka pa naghahanap, nandito lang naman ako

"Baekhyun? Anong ginagawa mo dito?" takang tanong ni Chanyeol, pinagmamasdan ang kaibigan na pumapasok na lang ng walang paalam sa kwarto niya. "Di ka ba talaga marunong kumatok? Pano kapag nagbibihis ako ade nakita mo kong nakahubad?" sunod sunod na tanong ng binata ngunit hindi sumagot ang isa sapagkat niyakap sya bigla nito.

"Chanyeol! Umamin sa'kin si Lucas, liligawan na daw niya ko! Ang saya ko!" 

Ako na lang sana  
Tayo na lang dalawa  
Sana malaman mo pala  
Ako na lang sana

Tumigil ang mundo ni Chanyeol.  
Matagal na nga palang may crush si Baekhyun kay Lucas, simula ng pinakilala ito sa kanila ni Jongin.  
At least isa sa kanila masaya.

*

Simula ng araw na 'yon, nagkalamat ang pagkakaibigan nilang dalawa.  
Pumunta si Baekhyun sa bahay nila Chanyeol para makipag-usap at para malaman kung bakit biglang nagka-toyo ang lalaki, pero iba ang nasabi niya. Ni hindi niya man lang natanong ang totoong dahilan kung bakit biglang nawala sa mood ang lalaki. 

Pumaibabaw kasi kay Baekhyun ang tuwa sa katotohanang liligawan na siya ni Lucas. 

"Ah, ganon ba? Congrats." matamlay na sagot ni Chanyeol sa kanya sabay alis sa bisig ni Baekhyun. Bumalik ito sa ginagawa niya at saka tumigin kay Baekhyun "Hyun, pwede 'wag muna ngayon? Madami kasi akong ginagawa eh. Need ko lang tapusin." sabi ni Chanyeol. Biglang nawala ang ngiti ni Baekhyun at tinitigan si Chanyeol ng maigi. 

Ano bang problema ng sungit na 'to? 'Di ko naman nasira yung X-BOX nya? 

Napabuntong hininga si Baekhyun at tumango. Alam naman niya panaka-nakang mag-mood swing si Chanyeol katulad niya - pero mas madalas siya, maraming salamat - at kapag ganito kalungkot o ka-bwiset si Chanyeol mas gugustuhin niyang mapag-isa lang siya. Agad na namaalam si Baekhyun at umuwi ng bahay nila.

Ngunit maling desisyon ito, kasi makalipas ng 5 araw, hindi pa rin nagpakita si Chanyeol sa kanya.

*

Kasalukuyang free cut ni Baekhyun ngayon at kasamahan niya si Jongdae at Kyungsoo sa may garden. Kadalasan, si Chanyeol ang kasamahan niya ngunit hindi na niya alam kung saang lupalop na ng mundo napunta ito. Hindi sumasagot sa text, pati tawag nai-ignore. Wala naman nang klase ang lalaki at lagi siya nitong iniintay kahit na tapos na ang klase nito.

Bugnot tuloy si Baekhyun, bukod pa doon ay busy rin si Lucas dahil mayroon silang rehearsal para sa upcoming event ng school. 

Tumingin siya sa dalawa niyang kasama at lalo siyang na-badtrip kasi kapwa nakadukdok ang mga ito sa mga cellphone at mga ngingiti-ngiti dahil malamang sa malamang ka-text ang kani-kanilang kasintahan: Minseok para kay Jongdae at Jongin naman para kay Kyungsoo. Agad niyang inagaw ang mga telepono nito na ikina-inis ng kanyang mga kasama.

"Hoy, andito ako, tapos sa iba kayo naka-focus!" reklamo ni Baekhyun sabay tago ng cellphone ng mga ito. Napa-ismid si Jongdae at Kyungsoo, nirolyohan din siya ng mata ng mga ito.

"Same goes to you, my dear friend. Nasaan ba kasi si Chanyeol? Kung nandito lang siya, kasamahan ko sana ngayon si Minseok." reklamo ni Jongdae, pagkabanggit lang ng pangalan ni Chanyeol ay uminit uli ang dugo ni Baekhyun.

"Huwag mo ngang mabanggit banggit 'yang pangalan na 'yan! Ghinost din ata ako ng hayop na 'yon di ako bigla pinansin." sabi ni Baekhyun na mas lalong humaba ang nguso. Napatigil sa paghigop sa straw si Kyungsoo at tumingin sa kanya na halatang gulat.

"Ano? Paki-ulit nga 'yon. 'Di ka pinapansin ni Chanyeol?" kumpirma ni Kyungsoo, tumango lamang si Baekhyun.

"Nagsawa na siguro sayo, sis. Ikaw ba naman kwentuhan ng ibang lalaki, e ikaw 'yung kasama. Ma-ooffend din ako no'n!" walang tigil na daldal ni Jongdae, pinanlakihan tuloy siya ng mata ni Kyungsoo habang si Baekhyun naman ay nalilito sa sinasabi ng kaibigan.

"Ha? Anong ibig mong sabihin?" takang tanong ni Baekhyun pero nakatakip na ang bibig ni Jongdae gamit ang kamay niya.

"Oops! Bukas 'yung inuman kela kuya Junmyeon di ba? Baka makita mo na si Chanyeol non." biglang likong sabi ni Jongdae na lalong nagpagulo sa utak ni Baekhyun.

Bakit mao-offend si Chanyeol sa mga kinukwento niyang crush niya at manliligaw? 

Samantala, nagkatinginan naman si Jongdae at Kyungsoo kung saan nanlalaki ang mata ng huli at tila nagsasabing Lagot ka kay Chanyeol, binubuking mo siya.

*

Tama nga ang sabi ni Jongdae na magkikita sila ni Chanyeol sa bahay ni Jongin ngunit bukod sa maliliit na ngiti na iginawad ng lalaki sa kanya ay hindi na siya nito pinansin at sumiksik na sa bunso nila sa grupo habang nagkwekwentuhan sila. Pansin niya ang biglang pagiging malapit ng dalawa sa isa't isa - hindi lamang sa pisikal ngunit pati na rin sa pinakarelasyon nila, parang silang dalawa ni Chanyeol nung kinukulit-kulit pa niya ang nakababata na meant-to-be silang maging magkaibigan. 

And look where we are now.

Naka-upo na ngayon si Sehun sa kandungan ni Chanyeol habang umiinom ng beer, para bang may sarili silang mundo. Paminsan nga'y tinatago ni Sehun ang mukha niya sa leeg ni Chanyeol kapag may sinasabi ang nakakatandang lalaki na nakakatawa. 

Parang sila, noon. 

Ako na lang kung pwede lang, I wish  
Ako na lang, ako na lang, I guess  
Ako na lang ang paborito mong ma-miss, oh yes

Narinig ni Baekhyun ang pagkanta ni Jongdae sa Ako na Lang ni Zia, at parang may kumirot sa puso nya kasi naalala niya noong ganoon pa sila ni Chanyeol, sobrang close, na para bang sila lang ang tao sa mundo.

Mamaya, kakausapin ko siya mamaya. 

Tumikhim si Baekhyun at ibinaling ang atensyon sa kumakantang si Jongdae na feel na feel ang pagbirit habang nilalandin si Minseok.

What are you waiting for  
Call my number, knock on my door  
Nandito lang ako  
How I wish you'll let me know

Aalamin na talaga ni Baekhyun ang dahilan ng pag-iwas sa kanya ng best friend. 

Ang dami na rin niyang hindi nakwekwento sa kanyang human diary.  
Gusto na nyang mag-open uli tungkol sa love life niya.  
Hindi rin kasi nagiging maganda ang takbo ng dating life nila ni Lucas since mukhang pangsaglitan lang ang hanap ni Lucas at hindi pangmatagalan. Siguro dahil bata pa ito at naghahanap lang ng pamapalipas oras, kaya lagi silang nag-aaway. At ngayon, pinili muna ni Baekhyun na tumigil muna sila.

Natyempuhan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol na mag-isa noong lumabas ito sa garden nila Junmyeon para magpahangin daw. Medyo may mga tama na rin kasi ang barkada kaya makukulit na rin. Naghintay muna si Baekhyun ng limang minuto bago sundan ang lalaki, at laking gulat nya noong nakita itong naninigarilyo.

"Kailan ka pa bumalik sa paninigarilyo? 'Di ba sabi ko tumigil ka na dyan? Masama sa kalusugan 'yan." Dismayadong pahayag ni Baekhyun matapos niyang isarado ang sliding door. Nagulat naman si Chanyeol sa biglang pagdating ng best friend niya kaya agad nitong tinapakan ang sigarilyo, may hika kasi si Baekhyun at ayaw na ayaw nito sa sigarilyo.

"Oh, Baekhyun. Bat ka lumabas? Malamig dito, pasok ka na, papasok na rin ako." Sabi ni Chanyeol at akmang bubuksan na ang pinto ng bigla siyang yakapin ni Baekhyun. Tumigil ang mundo ni Chanyeol dahil dito.

Isang mahabang katahimikan ang namalagi sa pagitan nila bago nya marinig ang bulong ng best friend. 

"Yeol, I miss you. Hindi mo na ko pinapansin, nagsawa ka na ba sakin? Galit ka ba? May nagawa ba ko? Bakit ang lamig mo na sakin?" sunod sunod na tanong ni Baekhyun. Bumuntong-hininga naman ang isa at niyakap pabalik si Baekhyun.

"Na-miss din kita, Hyun. Pasensya na, kailangan ko lang talagang mapag-isa nung nakakaraan." Sagot ni Chanyeol na nagpa-ismid kay Baekhyun.

"Mapag-isa? Samantalang lagi ko kayong nakikita ni Sehun na magkasama? Anong mapag-isa? Pinagpalit mo lang ako!" Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung ano-ano na ang pinagsasabi niya pero nakita niya ang biglang pagkunot ng noo ni Chanyeol at tinulak siya nito palayo saglit.

"Ano bang pinagsasabi mo, Baekhyun? Magkasama lang kami ni Sehun kasi nagpapatulong siya sa isa niyang photography class." Paliwanag ng isa, pero hindi pa rin kumbinsido si Baekhyun.

"Bakit ganon kayo ka-close ha? Bakit naka-upo siya sa lap mo? Bakit may pagtago ng mukha sa leeg?" Sa puntong 'to, para nang boyfriend si Baekhyun na naghahanap ng paraan para lamang lambingin siya ni Chanyeol.

"Bakit nagtatanong ka ng ganyan? Jowa ba kita ha?" pilyong tanong ni Chanyeol kaya napaismid si Baekhyun.

"Best friend mo ko! Tyaka ano 'yung narinig ko kay Jongdae na nagsawa ka na sa'kin? Kasi raw kung sino sinong lalaki kinukwento ko? Nagseselos ka ba ha?" walang prenong tanong ni Baekhyun.

Hindi alam kung anong nangyari, pero bigla na lamang sumabog si Chanyeol at hindi naisip ang kaniyang pinagsasabi, baka dala ng alak? Baka dala ng pinagpatong-patong na emosyon? Baka dahil sobrang tagal na niyang kinikimkim?

"Oo! Nagseselos ako." Sagot ni Chanyeol.

"Ay bakit? Di naman kita jowa ah." Pabirong sabi ni Baekhyun, akala ay papatulan ito ng biro rin kagaya ng ginagawa ng best friend niya dati like 'Gusto ko ako lang 'yung lalaking nasa tabi mo lagi.' na walang habas na nagpapabilis ng tibok ng puso niya pero nagkamali siya.

"Pero gusto kitang maging kasintahan, matagal na." Katahimikan.

Nag-iintay si Baekhyun na magsabi si Chanyeol ng mga katagang 'joke lang' o kaya 'biro lang' pero walang sumunod. Napa-angat siya ng tingin at napatitig sa nakakamanghang mata ni Chanyeol. Tila ba binibihag siya, nangungusap, andon ang emosyon.

Unti-unti, lumapit ang mukha ng lalaki sa kanya, nakatingin sa labi niyang naka-awang, naghihintay.

Naramdaman niya ang pagdampi ng labi ng kaibigan sa labi niya, mainit na labi sa isang malambot, saglit lamang pero parang ang tagal magkalapat.

Tulala pa rin si Baekhyun noong umatras si Chanyeol na may namumulang mukha at agad itong umalis. 

Ramdam naman ni Baekhyun ang pagbilis ng tibok ng puso niya kasabay ang pag-init ng pisngi niya.

Ano ba 'tong nararamdaman ko? Chanyeol!

*

Sobrang awkward ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol kinabukasan.  
Kung noong nakakaraang araw ay hindi sila magkita, ngayon naman ay tila ayaw na nilang magkalapit sa isa't isa dahil sa tuwing magtatama ang paningin nila ay pareho silang mamumula.

Siniko ni Jongdae si Baekhyun habang kumakain sila ng agahan. Oo nga't maaaring dahil sa hang over lang pero hindi na normal ang pagiging tahimik ni Baekhyun. Para bang naging isang anghel na hindi makabasag pinggan sa sobrang hinhin kumilos.

"Hoy bakla, bakit tahimik ka ha? May nangyari ba?" usisa ni Jongdae habang ngumunguya ng scrambled eggs na niluto ni Kyungsoo. Umiling lamang si Baekhyun, ngunit napansin ni Jongdae ang biglang pamumula nito noong nakita niyang nagtama ang paningin nito at ni Chanyeol, tumaas pa ang kilay niya kaya bumaling siya kay Chanyeol na may nakakalokong ngiti. Lagot ka sakin mamaya, Baekhyun Byun.

"So anong nangyari sa inyo ni Chanyeol kagabi?" bungad agad ni Jongdae sa kaibigan pagkalabas na pagkalabas nito sa CR. Napatakip naman ng dibdib si Baekhyun, gulat pero unti-unti na namang namula ang pisngi.

"Huy, wala ah! A-anong sinasabi mo dyan!" tanggi ni Baekhyun pero nakita ni Jongdae ang biglang pagpikit ng kaibigan at ang pagkagat ng labi nito kaya napangiti ng pilyo si Jongdae.

"Hoy pokpok, binigay mo na Bataan mo?! Myghad!" Huli ni Jongdae, nanlaki ng mata si Baekhyun at sunod-sunod na napailing.

"Gaga, hindi! Halik lang yon- gago wala akong sinabi, erase!" nadulas si Baekhyun. Alam na alam talaga ni Jongdae kung paano mapaamin ang kaibigan, magsabi lang siya ng something extreme at lalabas ang katotohanan. Ah, good times.

"So nag-kiss kayo ni Chanyeol? Bakit? Kayo na ba?" usisa ni Jongdae, pinagmamasdan ang kaibigan na pinaglalaruan ang mga kamay, pinanuod niya itong umiling. Naalala ni Baekhyun 'yung mga sinabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya at agad na napatingin sa kaibigan. 

"Actually, Jongdae, may tatanong ako sayo sana." 

*

Sa pinakamurang edad na 13, mayroon nang mga plano si Baek sa buhay.

Kagaya na lamang ng gagawin niyang best friend ang crush niyang si Chanyeol, tapos magiging sila pagka nagkagusto na si Chanyeol sa kanya.

Ang pag-amin sa magulang niya na hindi siya straight na lalaki at gusto niya ang kapwa niya lalaki.

Ang maging isang sikat na news anchor o kaya ay DJ sa kanilang bansa

Mag-travel every summer sa iba't ibang lugar.

Magawa ang gusto niya na hindi natatakot sa madla.

Magpakulay ng buhok hanggang sa magmukhang kiti ka.

Mangilan-ngilan na ang pangarap na kanyang natutupad, pati na rin ang in transit. Pero mukhang doon siya nawalan ng progreso kay Chanyeol.  
Nawalan ng pag-asa kumbaga dahil na rin sa alam niya na marami siyang magiging kaagaw sa lalaki, lalo na at gwapo ito, malambing at mabait sa lahat.  
Ni hindi nga alam ni Baekhyun kung magugustuhan ba talaga siya nito lalo na at lagi niyang nakikitang dine-date lang ng kanyang kaibigan ay puro babae.

Kaya naisip ni Baekhyun na tumigil, na baka masaktan lang siya lalo at maghanap ng ibang mapagda-divert-an ng atensyon niya, at iyon ay ang paggamit ng mga dating apps at pagsama sa labas ng mga taong nagpapakita ng interes sa kanya.

Pero mukhang matutupad na rin niya ito, matapos niyang makumpirma kay Jongdae ang isang bagay. Dali dali siyang umalis at pumunta sa bahay ng mga Park.

Andito na ko Chanyeol, wala ka nang kawala sa'kin.

Nangingiting sabi ni Baekhyun sa utak niya.

*

Paulit-ulit nang tumutugtog ang Ako na Lang ni Zia sa Spotify ni Chanyeol. 

Paborito na ito nang binata dahil kada naririnig niya ito, naiisip niya ang mukha ni Baekhyun na busy sa paghahanap ng bagong ka-date sa mga dating apps, habang nasa tabi siya nito at nanunuod lang. Nagbalik tanaw 'yung mga araw na pag nagpapakita si Baekhyun ng mga picture at sinasabihan niya itong gwapo o cute ay kumukunot ang noo ni Chanyeol at hindi papansinin si Baekhyun.

Kaya nga pag gumagamit si Baekhyun ng dating app ay lumalayo na ito kay Chanyeol dahil puro lait ang natatanggap ng mga pinapakita niya rito kaya kay Jongdae nalang niya pinapakita. 

Pumikit si Chanyeol at dinadamdam ang bawat salita sa kanta, musika lamang ang pumupuno sa kanyang kwarto, kasabay ng tunog ng aircon na umaandar.

Pang-limang ulit na ata ito ng kanta noong narinig niyang bumukas ang pinto at umingit siya.

"Ma, sabi na sayo kakatok ka muna bago ka pumasok eh-" sabi ni Chanyeol ng nakapikit. Naramdaman niya ang paglubog ng kama niya at alam niyang masesermonan na naman siya ng nanay niya "Ma, alam ko na, naamin ko naman na-"

Naramdaman niya ang halik sa labi niya kaya napadilat sya at biglang napaupo noong nakita si Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Anong ginagawa mo dito?" nagpapanic na tanong ni Chanyeol, napangiti ang isa at umayos ng upo.

"Usap tayo." sabi ni Baekhyun ng nakangiti, nakita niyang lalong nag-panic si Chanyeol.

"Kung tungkol 'to sa halik kagabi, kalimutan mo na 'yon! Dahil lang 'yon sa alak-" nakita ni Chanyeol ang biglang pagnguso ni Baekhyun, napatigil siya.

"So ibig sabihin non, di mo ko mahal? Ayaw mo ng level up?" nakangusong tanong ni Baekhyun.

"Ha?" gulat na tanong ni Chanyeol, lumapit si Baekhyun sa kanya at hinawakan ang kamay nito, isang pilyong ngiti ang nakaguhit sa labi nito bago lumapit sa kanya at pumatong sa kandungan ni Chanyeol sabay halik, magaan noong una, isang dampi, dalawa, tatlo, apat. Gulantang man ay tinulak ni Chanyeol palayo si Baekhyun na may nagtatanong na mata "Baekhyun, ano 'to? Bakit mo ko hinahalikan?" 

"Di pa ba halata? Akala ko pa naman action speaks louder than words, hmph. Mahal din kita, Chanyeol." Lalapit sana uli si Baekhyun para halikan uli si Chanyeol pero pinigilan siya nito.

"Ha? Anong sinasabi mo? Pano si Lucas? Pano yung mga naging flings mo? Kahapon ko lang sinabi sayo- bakit ngayon sasabihin mo mahal mo rin ako? Ano ako? Hindi ka ganyan kabilis ma-fall, Baekhyun ha! Hindi porket sinabi kong mahal kita sasabihin mong mahal mo rin ako. Hindi ka teenager na basta may magsabi ng 'I love you' jowa mo na agad. Hindi ko hinihiling sayo na mahalin mo ko, Baekhyun. Gusto ko lang na ilabas yung nararamdaman ko kasi nahihirapan na ko." litanya ni Chanyeol, napatigil siya sa pagsasalita noong nakita niya ang ekspresyon sa mata ni Baekhyun, nasaktan niya ang binata sa mga sinabi niya. "Baekhyun-sorry-"

Umalis sa bisig niya ang lalaki at nagpunas ng luha na malapit nang lumabas sa mga mata niya, pinagmasdan si Chanyeol bago tumingin sa taas at tumingin uli kay Chanyeol.

"Tingin mo ba ganon ako ha? Magsasabi ng I love you basta basta kasi desperado akong magka-jowa ha? Hindi ako ganon, Chanyeol! Tingin mo bakit ako laging nanggugulo dito tapos kinukwento ko 'yung mga name-meet ko sa dating apps sayo? Kasi naaaliw ako sa mukha mo kasi mukha kang nagseselos! Kasi namimiss kita na makita, kasi namimiss kita dahil mahal kita! Ang hirap itago ng nararamdaman ko sayo tapos aakusahan mo akong mabilis ma-fall? Ang sakit non, Chanyeol ha!" Humikbi si Baekhyun, nag-panic si Chanyeol. Agad siyang niyakap ng lalaki, inalo, nag-sorry, nilambing. "Ang tagal kong tiniis 'to, simula pa noong naging magkaibigan tayo nung Second Year. Akala ko, akala ko wala akong pag-asa sa'yo. Kasi 'yung mga nagiging crush mo puro babae, 'yung mga ex mo babae. Ano lang naman ako? Ang gaganda pa nila, tapos ako, si Baekhyun lang naman ako. Anong panama ko sa mga ex-girlfriends mong magaganda ang curves di ba? Samantalang ako, eto, malaki yung bilbil." ingot pa ni Baekhyun kaya hinila ni Chanyeol sa kama si Baekhyun at inalo ito pagkatapos nilang mahiga, hinahagod ang likod para kumalma.

"Hindi ako sa panlabas na anyo tumitingin-"

"Mama mo! Gaganda kaya ng ex mo- at sinasabi mo bang pangit ako ha?"

Natatawang inalo ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun bago ito halikan ng malakas sa labi, iiling iling bago hawakan ang pisngi.

"Ang gwapo mo kaya, tapos maganda pa. Sexy pa, friendly pa. Ang ibig ko lang sabihin, bukod sa mukha, tumitingin din ako sa ugali at pano makitungo sa ibang tao. Ang con ko lang naman sa'yo ay maingay ka." Nagbibirong sabi ni Chanyeol kaya kinurot sya ni Baekhyun sa tagiliran.

"Ah ganon, maingay pala ko ha. So ayaw mo rin ba ng maingay sa kama?" 

"Ha? Anong kama- Baekhyun!" Suway ng nakababatang lalaki ng biglang lumapag ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa ari niya. Ngingisi ngisi pa ang lalaki at nagulat siya ng bigla siyang patungan ni Chanyeol at ilagay ang kanyang mga kamay sa taas ng ulo niya. "Ikaw ha, pilyo ka. 'Di mo pa nga ako boyfriend minamanyak mo na ko." sabi ni Chanyeol sabay iling, napaismid naman si Baekhyun at pilit kumakawala.

"Ni hindi mo pa nga ako tinatanong, tapos magdedemand kang maging boyfriend kita? Chanyeol!" rinig ang hagikhik ni Baekhyun ng bigla siyang kilitiin ng binata, pilit na umiiwas at tawa ng tawa habang sinasangga ang kamay nito. Naramdaman niya rin ang isang dampi ng labi sa kanya na nakapagpalaki ng kanyang ngiti.

"Alright, wag na natin patagalin 'to. Baekhyun Byun, will you be my boyfriend?" seryosong tanong ni Chanyeol, nakatitig sa masayang mga mata ng nakatatanda, parehong mata'y kumikislap, masaya, may pag-asa, may halong kilig.

"Hmmm, pag-isipan ko pa- Chanyeol!" napuno na naman ng hagikhik ang kwarto ni Chanyeol, namumula na rin si Baekhyun dahil sa kakatawa kaya pilit niyang pinipigilan si Chanyeol. "Oo na! Oo na! Tayo na!" sigaw ni Baekhyun na nakapagpatigil sa pagkiliti ni Chanyeol sa kanya, tinaas naman ng binata ang kilay niya.

"Sure ka na dyan? Walang bawian 'yan ha?" tanong ni Chanyeol, pinulupot naman ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga braso sa leeg ni Chanyeol at hinila ito pababa sabay halik nito sa mga labi, mapusok, malalim, may kasamang dila.

"Sure na sure na po, Mr. Park. Sayong sayo na ko." kindat ni Baekhyun bago muling halikan si Chanyeol, isang malalim, mainit at mahabang halik na nagpapahiwatig kung gaano sila kasabik sa isa't isa.

Kung sinu-sino pang tinatawagan mo, nandito lang naman ako  
At kung saan-saan ka pa naghahanap, nandito lang naman ako  
Kung sinu-sino pang tinatawagan mo, nandito lang naman ako  
At kung saan-saan ka pa naghahanap, nandito lang naman ako  
Ako na lang...

Ang tagal man nilang magka-aminan, nagsakitan, tyak na mauuwi din sila sa huli nilang destinasyon. Mabilis? Kailangan pa bang patagalin ang nararamdaman? Kailangan pa bang dumaan sila sa santong dasalan? 

Kung nasaan ang puso, dapat 'yon ang sundin mo, pero kailangan pa ring gumamit ng utak.

Kung sinu-sino pang tinatawagan mo, ako na lang sana (Ako na lang)  
At kung saan-saan ka pa naghahanap, ako na lang sana (Ako na lang sana)  
Kung sinu-sino pang tinatawagan mo, ako na lang sana (Ako na lang)  
At kung saan-saan ka pa naghahanap, ako na lang sana (Ako na lang sana)  
Ako na lang

Dahil sa huli, doon pa rin naman tayo mauuwi sa taong magmamahal sa atin ng lubusan. Kahit gaano man kayo katagal o kaikling magkakilala, kung kayo talaga, kayo talaga.

The End.

\-----

A/N:

Oof! Hi, I'm back! This is my first ever Filipino full fic. If you had reached this part of the story, thank you very much for reading it all throughout. I'll gladly appreciate your comments, and I'll be considering if i'll make a pasilip for this couple. I'm sorry for the word vomit and hello to my new followers, i'm kinda makalat pero aren't we all? HEHE. Thank you so much again and Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you had reached the end of this fic, I would want to say that thank you and congratulations sa pagiging matyaga sa pagbabasa neto, I really appreciate it.
> 
> In case you would want to connect with me my twitter acc would be @dearparkyeol  
> See you there!


End file.
